I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm
by KhajiitHasWares
Summary: Named after the song 'I've got my love to keep me warm'. Just a wintertime one shot. Lots of BBxRae fluff!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR THE SONG 'I'VE GOT MY LOVE TO KEEP ME WARM'!**

Snow was falling upon the many buildings of Jump City. December had brought with it a blanket of flurry and many children and teenagers throughout the city were taking advantage of the day off from school to have snowball fights, build snow men, and go sledding. It was such a beautiful winter day that, in fact, the city was peaceful for once. The Teen Titans were free to have fun and be, well, teens. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were having a snowball outside Titans Tower, which was covered in a sheet of snow. Raven had decided to take advantage of them going outside to meditate and read and whatever it is Raven's do. She sat on the couch in the living room, with one of her ancient tomes in one hand and a cup of herbal tea in the other, enjoying the silence. Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching. She cast a sideways glance at Beast Boy. He gave her a small smile. She chose to ignore him and return to her reading. Beast Boy exited the room and returned five minutes later with more layers. She cast him another sideways glance.

"It's really chilly out there. Burrrrrrr!" Said Beast Boy, Sheepishly.

"That's what happens in Winter" Replied Raven, dryly.

Beast Boy walked towards the elevator to leave, then stopped suddenly. He turned to Raven and opened his mouth to speak when-

"No" Said Raven, simply.

"You don't even know what I was about to say!" Retorted Beast Boy.

"You were going to ask me to come outside with you" Said Raven, matter-of-factly.

"Heh, maybe you did know what I was going to ask" Said Beast Boy, rubbing the back of his head.

Raven merely ignored this comment and took a sip of her tea. Beast Boy studied her anxiously.

"Why not, Rae? It'll be fun" Persuaded Beast Boy.

"Oh, yes, what could be more fun than having to throw balls of frozen rain at your friends like a group of five year olds?" Replied Raven, sarcastically.

"Well, it certainly beats sitting in here all alone" Muttered Beast Boy, slightly annoyed with her tone.

"I like being alone" Said Raven.

Beast Boy sighed, and walked towards the couch and sat next to Raven. She sighed as well, and closed her book and looked at Beast Boy.

"Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'm not a fan of those childish games your playing."

"Please, Raven? Pretty please?" Whined Beast Boy, giving her the puppy dog eyes she 'hated' so much.

Truth is, she thought he was adorable when he made those eyes at her. Feeling herself go red, she pulled her hood up to cover her face a little more.

"Fine, I'll come outside with you, but I am not partaking in that snowball fight" Sighed Raven.

Beast Boy grinned happily, causing the redness in her face to increase. She reached for her hood.

"Just let me get ready first" Said Raven.

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven were about to walk out the door when Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg came in.

"What's going on?" Asked Beast Boy.

"We're done out there for the day" Said Robin, shivering.

"You didn't come back, so we stopped the game. Two on one isn't very fair" Said Cyborg, defensively.

"Aw, man!" Whined Beast Boy.

"There is always tomorrow, friend Beast Boy." Said Starfire, reassuringly.

"I guess" Grumbled Beast Boy.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg retired to there separate rooms to shed layers. Beast Boy looked sadly at Raven.

"Why are you so upset about it? There's always tomorrow" Said Raven.

Beast Boy froze and his face turned a slight pink.

"Well, I, uh, I...I still wanted to have that snowball fight!" Lied Beast Boy.

Raven raised an eyebrow. Beast Boy grinned sheepishly. The truth was that Beast Boy didn't even care if she partook in the snowball fight. He just wanted to spend time with her outside in the beautiful winter wonderland that Jump City had become. He wasn't going to tell her that, though.

* * *

Later that night, when everyone was settling down, Beast Boy decided to sit on the tower roof and watch the snow fall. He loved the snow, never having been able to see it when he was younger living in Africa. Just then, a hand touched his shoulder.

"Hey." Said Raven.

"Hey." Replied Beast Boy, as Raven sat next to him.

"Are you okay?" Asked Raven.

"I'm fine." Lied Beast Boy.

There was no way she could tell how he really felt at the moment. Then again, he seemed to forget that Raven was an empath, though.

"Lies." Said Raven.

Beast Boy shot her a quizzical look.

"Empath, remember?" Asked Raven, pointing at her head.

"Oh, yeah." Replied Beast Boy, his ears drooping.

"Whats on your mind?" Asked Raven.

"Well,..." Began Beast Boy, but then stopped nervously.

"If you don't spit it out, I'm going to throw you off of this roof." Said Raven, eyes narrowed.

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out playfully.

"It's just, I was looking..." Started Beast Boy. "Forward to hanging out in the snow with you." Ended Beast Boy, with a mumble.

"What was that?" Asked Raven, who hadn't heard the last part.

Beast Boy blushed deeply and turned his head so Raven couldn't see. After several awkward seconds. Raven sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, see you inside." Said Raven.

"Wait!" Yelled Beast Boy.

"What!?" Replied Raven, getting annoyed with Beast Boy.

"I just...I just really wanted to hang out with you in the snow." Said Beast Boy, blushing so deeply that he almost looked more like his 'New 52' appearance.(lmao)

It was Raven's turn to blush.

"Well, we could right now, if you really wanted to." Said Raven.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. He turned to look at Raven.

"Really?" Asked Beast Boy, hopefully.

"Yes." Replied Raven, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Yay! Let's go now!" Yelled Beast Boy, jumping to his feet like a happy eight year old.

Raven couldn't help but smile at his excitement. Beast Boy ran and grabbed her hand then turned into a pterodactyl and flew down the side of the tower with Raven on his back. They reached the ground and he turned back.

"Okay, first things first, don't ever do that again." Said Raven, playfully.

Beast Boy grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry." Said Beast Boy.

Raven looked around at the frozen lake and smiled. The snow was beautiful in Jump City at night. Beast Boy ran out onto the lake and began to slide on the ice, laughing. Raven watched him for a moment or two before following him. She wasn't good at ice skating and almost fell, but Beast Boy caught her. He had his hands on her waist. They stood very close by for a moment before Beast Boy realized what was going on, then pulled away a little, blushing deeply. Raven was also blushing.

"Uh, sorry about that." Said Beast Boy.

Raven shook her head.

"It's okay." She replied, secretly enjoying the contact.

"I bet the park looks awesome right now!" Exclaimed Beast Boy.

Raven smiled.

"Yeah, do you want to go there?" She asked.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Beast Boy.

The two Titans made their way off the icy lake and onto the street. As they walked down the street towards the park, Beast Boy felt the strongest urge to hold Raven's hand.

 _Just do it. If she doesn't like it, that's that. Better to find out then keep wondering._

Beast Boy reached his hand out and touched hers slightly before withdrawing.

 _Can't._

It didn't go unnoticed. Raven was blushing furiously under her hood. Once they got to the park, they noticed the Christmas lights. Beast Boy watched them shine off of Raven's face and felt himself looking at her.

 _She's so beautiful._

"Want to have a snowball fight with me?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven looked at Beast Boy with an expression of 'are you kidding me?'. She thought about it for a moment.

 ** _Oh, what the heck?_**

"Sure." Replied Raven, as she bent down and started packing a snowball. Beast Boy snickered and ran and took cover behind a statue and began to do the same. He ducked down and waited. He peeked out from behind the statue, but noticed Raven wasn't in sight.

"Huh?"

Raven crept up behind Beast Boy and smashed the snowball onto his head. Beast Boy shook his head furiously while Raven laughed, warmly.

"Good one, Rae." Laughed Beast Boy, who recovered and tackled Raven into the snow.

That was the awkward moment when he realized he was laying on top of her, but he froze. Him and Raven just stared at each other for a moment before smiling at each other.

 _Just do it, Beast Boy._

He leaned in closer, Raven didn't seem to mind. Meanwhile, Joy and Love were throwing a party in Raven's head.

 _ **HE'S DOING IT, HE'S DOING IT!**_

Beast Boy then kissed her softly and wrapped his arms around her waist. Raven kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed for a few moments before breaking apart for air, and their noses touched and they smiled.

* * *

Robin and Cyborg were scratching their heads trying to figure out where Raven and Beast Boy were.

"Do you think they got in an argument?" Asked Robin.

"I'm not sure." Said Cyborg. "Hopefully, Raven didn't dump his body somewhere."

Starfire was looking out the window for signs of her friends. That's when she saw it.

"Uhm, friends, Beast Boy and Raven are walking back, and they are doing the holding hands." Said Starfire, suppressing a giggle. Robin and Cyborg stared at each other, wide eyed.

 **THE END.**

 **That was fun to write! Remember to R &R :)**


End file.
